Vehicle seats are integrated into a vehicle to offer space to passengers of the vehicle. Already known are vehicle seats whose backrest or side parts may be pivoted and/or adjusted relative to a seating surface of the vehicle seat. Further known are vehicle seats that have adjustable side plates on the backrest to enhance seating comfort for the passenger.
For example, publication DE 10 2004 020 116 A1 describes a vehicle seat with a backrest, which has a backrest frame and front backrest surface for providing lumbar support, and two side bolsters protruding laterally over the front backrest surface for providing lateral support to someone occupying the driver's seat. The side bolsters may be adjusted and swiveled relative to the front backrest surface by a swivel drive.